Fatal Combination
by cherrygurl1225
Summary: When the body of Tru's sister, Meredith, comes into the city morgue, it's a race against the clock to save Meredith from her fate. Chapter Five is up! Please note the rating change to PG-13 for mild language and drug references. COMPLETE. R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter One

Tru Calling: Fatal Combination

Historian's Note: This story takes place during the first season of Tru Calling in between the episodes D.O.A. and Two Weddings and a Funeral. At this point, Tru knows Jack is her opposite and Luc isn't dead yet.  
  
Chapter One  
  
The buzzing sound of the alarm brought Tru Davies to a frantic start as she sat up in bed on a sunny Saturday morning.  
_No need to be all edgy_. She scolded herself. It's not a rewind day. _Or at least let's hope it doesn't turn into one.  
_ Tru got up quickly out of bed and rushed to get dressed. It was Lindsay's birthday and she was meeting Harrison, Randall and the Birthday Girl herself at the local diner in less than 30 minutes.  
_Can't be late. Can't be late._ She thought frantically to herself. _If I'm late, Lindsay might get upset and I'm starting to run out of believable and reasonable excuses. They'll all start suspecting something—as if they haven't already.  
_ Tru threw on her favorite top and her favorite pair of designer jeans that she had received from Lindsay on her birthday. She put on her boots and pulled her jewelry drawer open. She selected a silver bead necklace she had received from her mother on her twelfth birthday shortly before her mother's demise.  
But that was not the only gift she had received from her mother. On the 10th anniversary of her mother's death, she discovered she had a very unusual gift indeed. She could save people's lives. That was just one component of her very special gift. She could also relive days. It all began when she graduated from college and took a job at the city morgue. The corpses would be brought into the morgue. Usually during their inspection, while trying to figure out their basic info: name, approximate age, time of death, cause of death etc. the eyes of the corpse would suddenly open and turn towards Tru uttering two important and sometimes fatal words: Help me. Images of the present day would flash in the quickest flashback imaginable and Tru would shoot up out of bed finding herself in the same day 24 hours earlier and begin her rescue mission.  
Fortunately, Tru wasn't completely alone in her mission. Davis, her boss at the city morgue, knew of Tru's unique gift as he was the one who had found out that her mother had the same gift. He was always there to lend Tru a helping hand although she would have to fill him in on the previous days' events as he didn't remember them. Her younger brother, Harrison, also knew of her gift. Tru always seemed to look out for Harrison. He was a compulsive gambler and he loved wasting his money—or rather Tru's—on horseracing bets. Tru also had an older sister named Meredith. She was a recovering drug addict who had a severe addiction to cocaine and other harmful drugs. Tru often caught her red-handed sneaking drugs here and there wherever she could. Since she had her own personal dilemmas, Tru never revealed her secret to her sister. Her best friend Lindsay also had no idea of Tru's special gift. Lindsay dated Harrison a few times but he never seemed to pull through for her, always coming up with the crappiest excuses why he couldn't afford to pay for a nice dinner or get her a nice gift. Lindsay, fed up with Harrison's silly antics, met Randall, a man she had dated while she had traveled a semester abroad. Although they have only been together for one week, Randall proposed to her and after much careful deliberation—actually only one day—Lindsay accepted his proposal. This irked Harrison a little bit but seeing how well Randall treated Lindsay, he told Lindsay she should accept.  
Tru rushed out of her apartment and ran to meet her brother and her friends, determined not to be late.  
She arrived just in the nick of time as she spotted the Birthday Girl herself surrounded by none other than her soon-to-be-husband. Leave it to Harry to be late. But what else is new with him? Tru rushed over to her friends.  
"Hey guys. Happy Birthday Linds," Tru smiled and gave her best friend a quick hug.  
"Hey Tru," Lindsay said happily, hugging her back. She then turned to face everyone. "Thank you guys all so much. You have no idea how much all of this means to me." Lindsay was extremely grateful at this thoughtful birthday gesture.  
Suddenly, the door to the breakfast restaurant swung open with great force as a weary looking Harrison plowed through the door. Some of the other customers turned around, facing Harrison's direction as to see the cause of all of the commotion. Tru, Lindsay and Randall looked too. Tru's face flushed mildly red with embarrassment as she rolled her eyes. _Leave it to Harry to cause commotion. I wonder what his excuse will be this time. _Harrison caught sight of his older sister and ex. girlfriend—if you could even call it that—and rushed over to join them.  
"Hey! Sorry I'm late there was, uh, a lot of traffic." All eyes turned towards Harrison. There had been no traffic at all. As a matter of fact, the streets weren't as busy as usual considering that it was a Saturday.  
Tru exchanged quick looks with Lindsay. _On the contrary, that was his 'My alarm clock didn't go off' excuse._ Tru had to admit she loved her brother, she just didn't love his excuses and she knew he was capable of making better and smarter decisions.  
Shrugging off his lame excuse, Harrison eyed Lindsay. "Happy Birthday." They hugged. "Thanks Harrison."  
"I was gonna get you a gift but I, uh,--,"His voice trailed off. There was no need for him to say anything anymore.  
Tru met Lindsay's eyes.  
_Horseracing bets, again?  
Yup. _Tru confirmed Lindsay's suspicions.  
"It's all right Harrison," Lindsay said, as they settled down for a nice breakfast.  
They chatted about Tru's work—however _boring_ it can be—and Lindsay and Randall's upcoming wedding plans over a delicious breakfast of pancakes, sausage and decaf coffee.  
_The only thing worse than talking about my ex. girlfriend's wedding is actually being at my ex. girlfriend's wedding. _Harrison thought grudgingly to himself. It's not like he was actually going to be at the wedding, right? What are the chances?  
"Hey Tru. Have you heard from Meredith lately?" Lindsay asked. "Nope," Tru replied.  
Meredith was at a recovery center for drug addicts. _Or at least she's supposed to be. I sure hope she is. For her own sake, at the very least._ Her friend's question perturbed her. But she had to let it go. It was Lindsay's special day and she didn't want to ruin it for her.  
Then Lindsay asked Tru if she would read a special passage from the Bible on Lindsay and Randall's special day and Tru obliged. "I would love to Linds. It would be my pleasure."  
"Thank you Tru," Randall said. "It's Lindsay's favorite Bible verse and she thought that you would be perfect to read it. This means so much to the both of us."  
Tru knew that Lindsay found Randall's Irish accent appealing and with his warm personality they seemed perfect for each other. Tru looked over next to her at Harrison and could tell he was uncomfortable with the whole situation.  
_Poor Harry. Seeing his ex. get married right before his eyes must be pretty upsetting. I'm happy for them but I only wish it was that easy for me to stay in a relationship._ Tru sighed. _If only it were that easy......._


	2. Chapter Two

Tru Calling: Fatal Combination Historian's Note: This story takes place during the first season of Tru Calling in between the episodes D.O.A. and Two Weddings and a Funeral. At this point, Tru knows Jack is her opposite and Luc isn't dead yet.  
  
Chapter One  
  
The buzzing sound of the alarm brought Tru Davies to a frantic start as she sat up in bed on a sunny Saturday morning.  
No need to be all edgy. She scolded herself. It's not a rewind day. Or at least let's hope it doesn't turn into one.  
Tru got up quickly out of bed and rushed to get dressed. It was Lindsay's birthday and she was meeting Harrison, Randall and the Birthday Girl herself at their favorite breakfast place in less than 30 minutes.  
Can't be late. Can't be late. She thought frantically to herself. If I'm late, Lindsay might get upset and I'm starting to run out of believable and reasonable excuses. They'll all start suspecting something—as if they haven't already.  
Tru threw on her favorite top and her favorite pair of designer jeans that she had received from Lindsay on her birthday. She put on her boots and pulled her jewelry drawer open. She selected a silver bead necklace she had received from her mother on her twelfth birthday shortly before her mother's demise.  
But that was not the only gift she had received from her mother. On the anniversary of her mother's death, she discovered she had a very unusual gift indeed. She could save people's lives. That was just one component of her very special gift. She could also relive days. It all began when she graduated from college and took a job at the city morgue. The corpses would be brought into the morgue. Usually during their inspection, while trying to figure out their basic info: name, approximate age, time of death, cause of death etc. the eyes of the corpse would suddenly open and turn towards true uttering two important and sometimes fatal words: Help me. Images of the present day would flash in the quickest flashback imaginable and Tru would shoot up out of bed finding herself in the same day 24 hours earlier and begin her rescue mission.  
Fortunately, Tru wasn't completely alone in her mission. Davis, her boss at the city morgue, knew of Tru's unique gift as he was the one who had found out that her mother had the same gift. He was always there to lend Tru a helping hand although she would have to fill him in on the previous days' events as he didn't remember them. Her younger brother, Harrison, also knew of her gift. Tru always seemed to look out for Harrison. He was a compulsive gambler and he loved wasting his money—or rather Tru's—on horseracing bets. Tru also had an older sister named Meredith. She was a recovering drug addict who had a severe addition to cocaine and other harmful drugs. Tru often caught her red-handed sneaking drugs here and there wherever she could. Since she had her own personal dilemmas, Tru never revealed her secret to her sister. Her best friend Lindsay also had no idea of Tru's special gift. Lindsay dated Harrison a few times but he never seemed to pull through for her, always coming up with the crappiest excuses why he couldn't afford to pay for a nice dinner or get her a nice gift. Lindsay, fed up with Harrison's silly antics, met Randall, a man she had dated while she had traveled a semester abroad. Although they have only been together for one week, Randall proposed to her and after much careful deliberation—actually only one day—Lindsay accepted his proposal. This irked Harrison a little bit but seeing how well Randall treated Lindsay, he told Lindsay she should accept.  
Tru rushed out of her apartment and ran to meet her brother and her friends, determined not to be late.  
She arrived just in the nick of time as she spotted the Birthday Girl herself surrounded by none other than her soon-to-be-husband. Leave it to Harry to be late. But what else is new with him? Tru rushed over to her friends.  
"Hey guys. Happy Birthday Linds," Tru smiled and gave her best friend a quick hug.  
"Hey Tru," Lindsay said happily, hugging her back. She then turned to face everyone. "Thank you guys all so much. You have no idea how much all of this means to me." Lindsay was extremely grateful at this thoughtful birthday gesture.  
Suddenly, the door to the breakfast restaurant swung open with great force as a weary looking Harrison plowed through the door. Some of the other customers turned around, facing Harrison's direction as to see the cause of all of the commotion. Tru, Lindsay, Randall and looked too. Tru's face flushed mildly red with embarrassment as she rolled her eyes. Leave it to Harry to cause commotion. I wonder what his excuse will be this time. Harrison caught sight of his older sister and ex. girlfriend—if you could even call it that—and rushed over to join them.  
"Hey! Sorry I'm late there was, uh, a lot of traffic." All eyes turned towards Harrison. There had been no traffic at all. As a matter of fact, the streets weren't as busy as usual considering that it was a Saturday.  
Tru exchanged quick looks with Lindsay. On the contrary, that was his 'My alarm clock didn't go off' excuse. Tru had to admit she loved her brother, she just didn't love his excuses and she knew he was capable of making better and smarter decisions.  
Shrugging off his lame excuse, Harrison eyed Lindsay. "Happy Birthday." They hugged. "Thanks Harrison."  
"I was gonna get you a gift but I, uh,--,"His voice trailed off. There was no need for him to say anything anymore.  
Tru met Lindsay's eyes.  
Horseracing bets, again?  
Yup. Tru confirmed Lindsay's suspicions.  
"It's all right Harrison," Lindsay said, as they settled down for a nice breakfast.  
They chatted about Tru's work—however boring it can be—and Lindsay and Randall's upcoming wedding plans over a delicious breakfast of pancakes, sausage and decaf coffee.  
The only thing worse than talking about my ex. girlfriend's wedding is actually being at my ex. girlfriend's wedding. Harrison thought grudgingly to himself. It's not like he was actually going to be at the wedding, right? What are the chances?  
"Hey Tru. Have you heard from Meredith lately?" Lindsay asked. "Nope," Tru replied.  
Meredith was at a recovery center for drug addicts. Or at least she's supposed to be. I sure hope she is. For her own sake, at the very least. Her friend's question perturbed her. But she had to let it go. It was Lindsay's special day and she didn't want to ruin it for her.  
Then Lindsay asked Tru if she would read a special passage from the Bible on Lindsay and Randall's special day and Tru obliged. "I would love to Linds. It would my pleasure."  
"Thank you Tru," Randall said. "It's Lindsay's favorite Bible verse and she thought that you would be perfect to read it. This means so much to the both of us."  
Tru knew that Lindsay found Randall's Irish accent appealing and with his warm personality they seemed perfect for each other. Tru looked over next to her at Harrison and could tell he was uncomfortable with the whole situation.  
Poor Harry. Seeing his ex. get married right before his eyes must be pretty upsetting. I'm happy for them but I only wish it was that easy for me to stay in a relationship. Tru sighed. If only it were that easy.......  
  
Chapter Two

That night, Tru walked down the desolate hallway of the city morgue as she made her way towards Davis's office. The hallway always gave Tru the chills, especially at nighttime.  
_ Well no duh._ _There's only about a million corpses about twenty feet away._ Tru shuddered at the thought. _Thank God they all don't ask for my help_. Her gift had its perks. She got to give people a second chance to live. It was a wonderful thing but sometimes it got a bit tedious and she often felt drained by the end of a rewind day. _Sometimes I wonder why I even took this job.  
_ _Because you were meant to._ Davis's voice echoed loud and clear in her head.  
"Hey stranger," a familiar voice from behind Tru called. Tru turned to greet the familiar voice finding Luc, who quickly caught up to her.  
"Hey yourself," Tru replied. "So what's up?"  
"Oh, you know, same old, same old," Luc said. "Don't I know it." Tru agreed.  
Luc was Tru's ex-boyfriend. They had dated for awhile, but Tru always seemed to be on the go, coming up with crazy excuses why she had to leave so abruptly. This didn't work for Luc and they both decided a breakup was for the best. This deeply hurt Tru, who felt as if her heart had an indelible scar emblazoned on it which would never heal. She desperately wanted to get back together with him, but she was constantly plagued by the inevitable feeling that it would never happen. Ever.  
"Hey Tru. I have a photography show coming up. Would you like to come?"  
The question shook Tru from her brief reverie. "Sure. I'll see what I can do."  
"Great. Well, I'll see you later Tru."

"See ya."

Tru entered Davis's office and found him busy doing some paperwork. As usual. Davis looked up from his work momentarily to greet her. "Oh, hey Tru." "Hey Davis. Hear anything from my Evil Twin lately?"

Tru was referring to her most hated nemesis, Jack Harper. He seemed like a pretty okay and together person at first, but careful don't let first impressions fool you. Turns out, he has the same gift as Tru, he could also relive days. Sounds great, right? Tru finally felt like she had someone to talk to and felt he could really understand her. This was true—however only to a certain extent. While they both have the ability to relive days, both of them have different goals as how to utilize their unique gift. Tru has the ability to save lives, Jack, on the other hand, takes his every opportunity to thwart Tru's progress as to ensure the imminent death of the victim.

"Fortunately no, but that still means that you can't let your guard down. We don't know what he's been up to since the incident with the Good Doctor and the lives of other innocent victims are still at stake no matter how you look at it."

Just then the doors of the Standards Room flung open and a tall man came running in with yet another body. "Incoming! Coming through! Watch out!"

Tru and Davis ran out to meet the medic. "This one's pretty gruesome," the medic warned. "It was found over by Crestline Avenue." The medic left, leaving Tru and Davis alone with the body.

"Grab some gloves and let's get started Tru," Davis instructed. As Tru went to grab a pair of gloves from a nearby drawer, Davis unzipped the body bag. "Blond haired woman. She looks about late twenties, maybe early thirties. There are some gunshot wounds in the chest area and--...."

"Oh my God!" Tru had turned around, fully gloved and ready to go when she gasped in horror-stricken disbelief at the sight before her.

"Tru, what's wrong?! Are you okay?" Davis was genuinely concerned. Tru ran over to the lifeless form lying on the hard sterile table. "NO! NO! Please.... no...please.... sweetie.... Oh God!"

Tru backed away feeling faint from the sight presented before her. She sank into a chair. Tears streamed down her rosy cheeks and her breath came out in labored gasps and choked sobs.

"Tru. Take some deep breaths before you faint. And please tell me what's going on." "She—she's my—sister...." Tru's voice trailed off in a torrent of sobs.

"Oh God. Tru, I'm so sorry. I should give you some time alone."

"No Davis. I have to call Dad and Harry. They should know right away." Tru got up, still struggling to breathe as she tried to follow Davis out of the room.

"Wait."

"What?" Tru asked. "I didn't say anything," Davis replied. "But don't worry about your Dad and Harrison. I'm concerned about you."

"Tru." Tru turned around as Meredith's eyes opened and uttered those fateful words.

"Please save me Tru."


	3. Chapter Three

Author's Note: WOW! Thanks to everyone for the wonderful reviews. I greatly appreciate them. Please keep them coming! Here is Chapter Three. Enjoy!!!

Chapter Three

Images of the day flashed faster than a speeding bullet and Tru shot up in bed, her heart pounding heavily inside her chest. She remembered everything. The most prominent image was the one of her sister lying on the table, blood gushing freely from her wounded chest where she had been shot by the ferocious bullets.

The image seemed to station itself there, deeply embedded in her brain and poisoning her thoughts. She just couldn't seem to shake the image. It was a nightmare. However, it was worse than a nightmare. Only moments ago the prominent image in her brain had been reality. The worst reality imaginable. How could this happen?

Tru quickly shook herself from her deep reverie. She had to concentrate. As hard as it seemed she had to force herself to concentrate on the task at hand: saving her sister. She jumped out of bed and threw on a pair of comfortable clothes, not paying any special attention to what they were specifically. She didn't have time for that.

It was then when she remembered it was Lindsay's birthday and she had promised to meet Harrison, Randall and the Birthday Girl herself at the local diner right about now. _I'm running even later now then I was the first time this day began. I'll call Harry on the way to the morgue. I'll leave it to him to come up with some convoluted excuse as to why I'm a no- show._ _  
  
_ Tru grabbed her jacket and began heading out the door when she heard the shrill ringing of her telephone.

_Oh crap._ _  
  
_ Tru ran over to her phone. "Hello?"

"How is this possible?" said the all-too familiar voice on the other end of the line. "I was running late. Fashionably as always, mind you. But you?! Where the hell are you?"

"Harry, please now isn't the best time. I'm kinda in a hurry here."

"What do you mean now isn't the best time?! Did you—wait a minute." Tru heard Harry excuse himself from the table and head off to a quieter part of the diner.

"You having another one of those days again?"

"Yup."

"What's the matter, sis? You sound more shaken up then usual. If that is even possible for you."

"It's Meredith."

"How's she doing? You heard from her lately?"

"Yeah Harry. She—she asked for my help. The day rewound and viola, here I am."  
"So what are you gonna do?"

"That's for me to know and me to find out. Listen, Harry tell Lindsay I'm sorry I can't make it. Tell her I promise to make it up to her."

"What's your excuse?"

"I don't know Harry just make something up, okay? I really gotta get going. Bye."

"Tru?"

"Yeah Harry?"

"Be careful."

"I will. I promise. Bye Harry."

"Bye Tru."

Tru ran all the way to the morgue. Literally. She ran into Davis' office, sweating, panting and out of breath.

"Good morning, Tru. You're unexpectedly early today."

Tru's heart rate slowed and her breathing quickly returned to normal, as a look of fear, anxiety and sadness spread over her face.

"Something wrong, Tru?"

Tru quickly recapped the events of her do-over day while Davis listened intently. Davis' eyes widened in utter horror when Tru told him who the victim was.

"Davis, I don't know what to do." Tru was beyond worried about the life of her elder sister. She felt nauseous and her stomach felt as if it were twisted into a million knots.

_No room for butterflies in my stomach._

"What was her time of death?"

"5:24 p.m."

Tru looked at the clock worriedly. It was almost noon. Lindsay's birthday breakfast was more of a birthday brunch.

Tru had approximately five and a half hours until her sister's death were to become a reality. This time it would truly be reality.

After those dreadful hours, Meredith Davies would be no more.


	4. Chapter Four

  
  
Chapter Four 

After some encouragement from Davis, Tru set off to begin her rescue mission. Her first stop was the New York City Recovery Center for Drug Addicts commonly known more simply as the NYC Recovery Center. It was only about a half an hour away but Tru decided to take a cab in order to expedite her mission. However, this wasn't the smartest choice as now that it was Saturday afternoon there was more traffic than any other day. _I should've known better than that. Every minute is crucial today. I can't be wasting all of my time._

She finally arrived at the recovery center. She walked into the building and found the dull, drab main waiting room. It was packed with people and she had to wait patiently once again until she could be helped. She walked up to the receptionist's desk.

"How can I help you?" asked the beautiful brunette.

"I'm looking for my sister Meredith Davies. I'm her sister, Tru."

"One moment please, Ms. Davies," the receptionist replied as she typed something into her computer. "I'm sorry but it looked like Meredith checked herself out quite a few weeks ago. The doctors seemed to think she was doing much better so they decided to release her. Is there anything else I can help you with? Would you like to speak with one of her doctors? Let me see if I can get a hold of one for you...."

"No, it's okay," Tru said. "But thank you very much for your help."

Tru ran out of the building as fast as she could. Normally, Tru would've loved to have a little fireside chat with one of Mere's doctors. But today she was dealing a new deck of cards. Today, the circumstances were a little bit different.

As soon as she had left the building, she quickly glanced at her watch. It was just about 2:00 p.m. Only three and a half hours and counting......

Meredith Davies felt free at long last. The gently breeze blew against her wispy blonde hair. She felt free from prison. Free from the chains of restraint and torment. Free from the incessant bickering of nurses and doctors. Free once again. Free at long last. 

She entered a local bar and sat down near the bar itself. She pulled her wallet from her purse in preparation for the money she would soon owe the bartender. A man sat down next to her.

"You look exhausted," he said. "Long day?"

Meredith nodded. "Yeah, something like that."

They quickly introduced themselves and struck up conversation. When the bartender came, the man ordered and paid for both of their drinks.

"It's on me," he said.

"Thanks," Meredith replied. "You didn't have to do that."

"Oh, it's my pleasure," the man replied. It was then he noticed a rather peculiar looking picture that caught his interest.

"Family's got you down?" he asked, gesturing toward the picture.

"No, not really," said Meredith. "Oh that." She noticed his gesture at the picture. It showed Meredith who looked a few years younger and a sandy, blond haired boy and a pretty brunette.

"That's my younger brother, Harrison and my younger sister, Tru. Harrison's a little off his rocker sometimes and Tru is constantly worrying about me. So, ya know typical family stuff."

"Don't I know it," the man agreed.

Suddenly, Meredith glanced up at the clock. "Oh, I'm sorry. I don't mean to be so rude. But I have an appointment on the other side of town. Thanks again for the drink."

Meredith gathered up her belongings and rushed out the door. It was then the man noticed that she had dropped a little transparent bag, filled with a white powdery substance. Cocaine.

He picked up the little bag and fingered it tenderly. "You're welcome."

As Meredith rushed out the door, the man, Jack Harper, only watched.


	5. Chapter Five

  
  
Chapter Five 

Tru didn't know where to begin. Her sister could be anywhere. She began an extensive search. She checked the areas near the recovery center, the morgue and even her own apartment. An hour later, at around 3:00 p.m. realization spread over her worried face.

**_Flashback to a previous episode (Author's Note: I don't remember the name of the episode. Sorry guys!)_**

**_ Meredith had just been in a car accident and was getting patched up by one of the medics. She had called Tru and asked her for help and support. When Tru arrived at the scene, Meredith asked Tru to grab some of her personal belongings from her car. Tru did as she was told but noticed an envelope of money in the open glove compartment. Tru knew what her sister was up to. She walked back over to Meredith and handed her the belongings. Tru looked down at her sister suspiciously. "Didn't you used to come down here to make a different kind of deal?" Meredith was alarmed at the subtle accusation. "Tru, I really don't appreciate the implication that this has anything to do with drugs."_**

**_ Flashback to earlier in the story:_**

**_ "This one's pretty gruesome," the medic warned. "It was found over by Crestline Avenue."_**

Of course! Why hadn't she thought of it before? Crestline Avenue! 

_ Only one problem. It's all the way on the other side of town. How am I going to get there with all of this traffic in two and a half hours?_

The traffic conditions had worsened, worse than even an hour ago. But Tru wasn't going to let that stand in her way. Tru decided to walk—or how about run?—to the other side of town. There was no telling if she would get there in time by doing this, but it seemed like her only hope.

Tru arrived at Crestline Avenue quicker than she expected. Her heart thudded inside her chest and she was definitely out of breath. She looked up at the cross streets.

_ Oh great._

One street sign read: West Crestline Avenue. The other sign read: East Crestline Avenue. The medic hadn't specified which one.

This made Tru even more scared and nervous. _What happens if I find my sister when it's too late? I'll never forgive myself for it._ She couldn't let such a horrible atrocity happen. She just couldn't.

A sudden rush of adrenaline made Tru shake the negativity from her mind and she began scouring West Crestline Avenue. Still no luck. By this time 4:30 was fast approaching and Tru sped off in the other direction.

  
Now Tru Davies was beginning to give up. She had scoured East Crestline Avenue and still no sign of Meredith. And then a miracle happened.

Suddenly, she heard some faint screaming. Without any hesitation whatsoever she followed it. With every quickening step, the screams intensified. She then came upon a dark alleyway. She followed it down a few feet. It was growing darker, but not to the point where she couldn't make out two distinct shapes. One was a tall, brawny man, a drug dealer, who was pointing a gun at a blonde haired woman.

_Meredith._

"Tru, please help me!" Meredith looked over and saw her younger sister.

"Don't move!" the drug dealer warned, the gun still pointing at Meredith's chest. "Or I'll shoot both of you!"

Tru cautiously moved closer. "Please don't! You don't understand!"

"Just do it!" bellowed an angry voice. Several feet behind where the drug dealer and Meredith were standing, a tall, dark shape emerged from the shadows.

Tru froze.

It was Jack Harper.

"You!" Tru exclaimed, her voice reeking of anger and disbelief. "You did this! You made a deal with the drug dealer to kill my sister!"

"Quite the detective aren't we Tru? I was only calling in a favor." Jack's voice remained even and hauntingly calm. "Isn't it enough Tru? Can't you just give it up? Just give it up......." Jack's voice had a soothing hypnotic quality which lulled Tru into a hypnotic trance-like state, she couldn't control anything anymore and everything seemed to drift farther and farther away........

  
_Where am I?_

_ Tru? Tru, sweetie?_

_ Mom?_

_ Tru, listen to me. You can't give up now. Look at how far you've come. Don't give up, honey. For your sister. For me._

_ I won't Mom. I promise._

  
Tru suddenly snapped out of her trance.

Everyone was still there. But more importantly, Meredith was still alive.

Tru looked at Jack and then at the drug dealer and back again. Jack and a drug dealer. Who'd a thunk it? Together, they made quite a fatal combination.

Jack pulled a small transparent bag from the pocket of his black leather jacket. It was filled with cocaine. It was the same bag that had fallen from Meredith's purse only hours before. He fingered it tenderly.

Tru was a smart girl. Jack was mocking her. He was using everything in his power to make her weak. To make her fail. But Tru wouldn't give up that easily.

"PLEASE DON'T!!!" Tru cried out again. Then, due to quick thinking, fear for her elder sister's life and desperation, Tru pulled out a rather large wad of green bills. "Here, please take this!"

Without any hesitation, the drug dealer grabbed the crisp, green bills from Tru's waiting hand. He looked slowly from Tru, to Meredith, to Jack and then sped off into the impending darkness of the night.

Jack stepped forward. "Huh, somehow I knew he'd fall for that."

Meredith ran frightfully into Tru's open arms.

Meredith stammered slowly, making crazy gestures towards Jack. "I know him.....He..... He....."

"Shhhh, don't worry about that now sweetie." Tru made her best attempt to comfort her sister who was beyond frightened by the incident. Tru took off her jacket and wrapped it gently around her sister's shoulders.

Tru glowered at Jack. "This isn't over," she warned hotly. With that, she turned sharply on her heel, arm around her sister who hugged herself to Tru's body.

"Oh no," Jack whispered into the cool, crisp air. "Not in the very least."  
  
THE END

Author's Note: Hope everyone enjoyed my story! Please read and review! Thanks again for all of the wonderful reviews and support!


End file.
